


After The Fall

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Little Fluff, M/M, Post "The Search", Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, possible friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a re-write of "Imitation")</p><p>Julian returns from the Dominion Simulation scarred by the death of Garak.</p><p>-Set right after, "The Search"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

Julian ran swiftly through the pramanoude his heart pounding in his chest as he realized that he was getting closer to Garak's shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days ago Julian had seen Garak die at phaser point, he watched in agony as the light left his friend's eyes never to return again.

Never in fact, would Julian have lunch, riveting spy adventures in the holodeck, or hear the sound of Garak's voice as he jokingly flirted with him. He would never have the chance to learn the man's secrets, the ones that Julian so tantalizingly wanted to uncover. The secrets that made Garak's friendship so truly interesting.

However, none of his death had been true.

Garak was alive. His death: merely a simulation. An imitation.

But it seemed real to Julian, so much so that it hurt to think about the event; How Garak had lay dying in his arms, or the way he had gripped Julian while he spoke for the final time. Perhaps the most painful thing was that Julian could do nothing but watch.

The pain the young doctor felt was so intense, so debilitating to have to live with that nothing else mattered but to see the real Garak once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bashir finally rounded the Replimat, several patrons stared quizzically as he fiercely bolted past them. He finally crossed over to the opposite side of the eating area, flying through the arched Cardassian style door where he made an abrupt stop.

Julian's eyes widened in disbelief as standing before him, working intently on a dressed mannequin, was indeed the shop's occupant Garak.

Julian's throat began to tighten, and he began to feel tears of relief well in his eyes, he was about to call out Garak's name when Garak turned suddenly, noticing Julian's presence.

A wide smile appeared on his grey face, "Ah Doctor!"

His expression changed abruptly, noticing something wrong with the usually spry doctor. "My dear, are you quite alright?".

Julian could no longer stand it, instead of responding in words he started to bolt towards Garak.

He had to know for sure, he had to know if the Garak standing before him was truly _him_.

"Doctor Bashi-?"

Garak couldn't finish, Julian's arms where already wrapped around Garak's neck in a tight embrace.

At first Bashir's quick movements caught the tailor by surprise, but the feeling of the young doctors arms constricting around caused him to relax.

"Um . . Doctor."

As the words left Garak's lips Julian gipped harder.

"Please, Garak" Julian's voice had a faint quiver, "Please . . .just . . . let me hold you."

Garak was silent for a moment contemplating with himself about the doctor's unusual behavior. Eventually the tailors mouth turned up in a smile. Garak's eyes closed as his own arms wrapped around the doctor's body pulling him even closer in.

"Of coarse, my dear."


End file.
